El lado bueno de las cosas
by lobunaluna
Summary: No hay mal que por bien no venga. (AU) {Historia de capítulos cortos}
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de saint seiya the lost canvas, clásico y leyenda del santuario no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Se me antojo un poco de humor corto en varios cap._**

* * *

 _El lado bueno de las cosas._

 _Capítulo 1_

-¿Y qué tal esta mi lady? -Pregunto el hombre antes de morder una manzana y apoyar todo su peso en una sola mano, al costado de la joven, y sonreír de manera provocadora.

-Agradecida. –Respondió esta serena y con una mirada sumamente agradecida en los ojos.

-¿Eh? -El hombre le miro sorprendido.- ¿Agradecida?

-Sí, agradecida.

-Matamos a todos sus hombres.

-Se le compensara a las familias y contratare nuevos.

-Nos robamos su barco.

-Me comprare otro.

-La atamos a un poste. -Dijo casi con desespero.

-Obtendré un buen bronceado.

-¿Y por el bronceado esta agradecida?

-No, yo nunca dije que estuviera agradecida por ello. -El pirata le miro confundido.

-Usted quiere engañarme, quiere que la suelte. -Informo con recelo.

-No, para nada. Estar prisionera de usted, señor, es lo mejor que me puede pasar ahora.

-¿Estar secuestrada le conviene? -el pirata y todos los tripulantes que estaban cerca les dedicaron una mirada confundida a la joven. -¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-¿Por qué cree que había tanto oro, plata y joyas en el barco? -El pirata miro a sus subordinados. -Mire en el cofre azul que reposa a los pies de mi cama.

 _Aposento de la princesa, Galeón Real._

-¿Un vestido blanco? -El pirata miro a sus subordinados- Ah... ya entendí. -Dejo libre una risa.

-Señor... -Uno le miro confundido creyendo que su capitán había perdido un tornillo.

-Al que me haga enojar, le hago fregar el piso con este vestido puesto. –Más que seguro a ella no le moleste que se arruine.

-Parece un vestido de novia. –Comento uno de los tripulantes.

-Lo es idiota. -Aclaro el capitán, muerto de risa. Por esa razón la princesa estaba tan feliz de que le hubieran tomado prisionera.

 _Continuara._


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas, Clásico y Leyenda del santuario no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capitulo 2

-¿Qué es eso que querías pedirme?

-Antes que nada, quiero que veas algo. -Informo el hombre, antes de comenzar a caminar por el elegante pasillo de su magnífico castillo.

* * *

La puerta fue abierta levemente, dejando a la vista a un joven que observaba de manera descorazonada y completamente sufrida un pequeño retrato. Le escucho dejar salir un lento suspiro, claramente la joven retratada era la responsable de su desdicha emocional.

-¿Qué le pasa que parece un trapo de piso?

-Shhh... -Le chito el padre del joven y soberano de todas esas tierras.

Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire  
Como quisiera calmar mi aflicción  
Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua  
Me encantaría robar tu corazón

-¿Qué diablos le agarro? -Pregunto el hombre al padre de su ahijado. El chico nunca cantaba, bueno nunca mostraba algún tipo de emoción. Observo al chico cambiar de posición el retrato, para que la luz favoreciera aún más a la imagen.

-Ven, amigo, necesito que me hagas un favor.

 _Despacho del rey._

-¿Es un chiste? -Pregunto muerto de risa, luego de escuchar el favor que quería que realizara.

-Eso es lo único que le devolverá las ganas de vivir a mi hijo.

-Tu hijo nunca fue alguien que se pudiera decir... "O pero que entusiasmo por la vida" -El rey le dedico una mirada filosa.- Ya entendí... Si quieres levantar el ánimo de tu hijo, podrías contratar a alguna señorita que...

-Ya lo intente. -Dijo el rey, en tono frustrado mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón- Lo intente con todas las recomendadas...

-Entonces es serio.

-¿Que tan serio?

-Muy serio –Comento con su mejor cara de seriedad y preocupación- Está enamorado.

-Ya lo sé, por eso te pido que la secuestres -el rey miro al hombre- si esa chica se casa, mi hijo seguirá siendo esa cosa lamentable que se pasa el día mirando un retrato.

-Está bien, se la traeré como presente de cumpleaños ¿Te parece? -Sonrió ladino ante el semblante de mal humor del otro- Como presente de este cumpleaños y todos los que sigan.

-No te lo tomes a broma -gruño el rey por demás indignado.- Ni te imaginas lo que me cuesta pedirte que secuestres a la princesa de un reino aliado.

-Que se va a casar con el hijo de otro aliado. -Comento el comandante de la armada.- Vaya que quieres mucho a tu hijo.

-Solo secuestra a la chica. –Pidió, tratando de apartar la idea del crimen que estaba mandando a hacer.

-¿Y si me matan?

-Diré que no tenía ni idea de que hacías.

-Tan buen amigo... Que me conmueves.

-Te diré que quiere tu esposa para el aniversario y te recordare cuando es.

-Tenemos un trato. -Informo el hombre, con una sonrisa- seis meses de castidad por olvidarme del aniversario ¿Lo puedes creer?

-Trae a la chica intacta, procura que no sepa que estas a mi servicio...

-¿Acaso planeas que tu hijo la rescate de los malvados piratas? -El rey le miro y lentamente se le fue formando una sonrisa. -Oye yo...

-Es una excelente idea, Kardia.

 _Unas semanas después._

-Hay dioses... Si no te quisiera ahijado -Gruño el hombre, mientras manipulaba el timón en medio de una tormenta por demás enardecida. A la chica la habían encerrado en una bodega, no le convenía que supiera que un preocupado padre la había mandado a secuestrar para esposarla con su afligido y deprimido hijo.

 _Continuara._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico, Leyenda del santuario y The Lost Canvas_** ** _no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3_

-¿Cómo es que no saben dónde está mi sobrina?

-Mi lord...

-¿DONDE ESTA MI SOBRINA? -Exige saber por demás furioso y preocupado, más lo primero que lo segundo. A fin de cuentas, solo era su sobrina.

-No... Lo sé... -El rey tomo del cuello al pobre y aterrado cónsul. -El barco... desapareció... jamás llego a puerto.

-Un barco no desaparece, sin dejar rastro... -Los ojos del rey dieron muestra de más cólera aun- más siendo un viaje tan corto... Solo eran dos noches de viaje, no pudo haber desaparecido por que sí.

-Este señor...

\- QUE VENGA SISIFO. -Grito el rey hecho una furia- CORTENLE LA CABEZA. -Bramo mientras arrojaba al cónsul al piso, con un movimiento brusco.

-Este señor... -El guardia se detuvo.- ¿Traigo al general Sísifo y le corto la cabeza aquí o le corto la cabeza en donde está? -El rey le lanzo una mirada trastornada.- Digo... Para que traerlo.

-¡AL CÓNSUL LE CORTAN LA CABEZA! ¡A SISIFO SOLO LO TRAEN!

Los hijos, gemelos, del rey miraban toda la escena por demás dudosos. Su padre enojado era de temer.

-Este... Kanon -Susurro el mayor, dado que el trono de su hermano estaba al lado del suyo podían susurrar. -¿Le decimos a papá que ella se mandaba cartas con el otro príncipe?

-¿Acaso quieres perder la cabeza? -replico sereno su gemelo, mientras le miraba de reojo.

-Mejor vamos a ver que cocina el chef. -Su gemelo asintió.

-¿QUE ANDAN CUCHICHEANDO AHÍ?

-¡NADA PADRE!- Dijeron los dos al unísono, les falto poco para abrazarse y temblar como pequeños.

-Perdónenme, hijos míos, la desaparición de su prima me tiene tenso. -Replico el rey, algo más sereno ahora que se llevaban al pobre cónsul arrastras del salón.

-Señor. -Un guardia entro, tarde noto los gestos de los príncipes para indicarle que se largara.

-¿Qué? -la mirada rabiosa del rey no se hizo esperar- Más te vale que sean buenas noticias. -El guardia paso saliva.

-El Cid y su hijo el príncipe Shura han venido a verle.

-Lo que le faltaba a mi día. -Dijo el rey, antes de dejarse caer pesadamente en su trono.

-Están esperándole en la biblioteca.

 _Biblioteca._

-Aspros -El hombre observo al rey que entraba escoltado por sus dos hijos.- ¿Acaso sucedió algo con tu sobrina? Nunca llego a la boda. -El hijo del hombre que hablaba, el futuro esposo de la princesa, tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos. -Supongo que entiendes la gravedad del asunto... Que mi hijo sea plantado en el altar, es algo muy deshonroso.

-Mi sobrina ha desaparecido, la subí personalmente al barco -Informo Aspros, sus hijos (parados detrás de él) se miraron de reojo. Recordando a su prima profiriendo insultos a su padre por subirla (como si fuera un costal) al navío.- Tengo entendido, que el barco "desapareció" en el trayecto. Te doy mi palabra, El Cid, de que mi sobrina partió hacia tu país.

-¿Entonces donde está mi futura esposa? -Gruño el príncipe extranjero entre dientes.- Por que no se presentó... Por qué me hizo el hazme reír de todos los presentes.

-Príncipe Shura- Kanon le miro- Le aseguro que no sabemos dónde está mi prima. Hace solo unos momentos, que fuimos informados de su desaparición. Estábamos creídos de que a esta hora ya sería su esposa.

-Si no está en su país -El príncipe se adelantó y poso su mirada en el segundo gemelo- Y no está en el mío... ¿Dónde está?

-Que buena pregunta. -Replico Saga.

 _Barco._

Dejaron a la deriva el barco que pertenecía a la princesa, era mejor ya no llamar la atención. Ahora la joven dormía en una celda, abrigada por una manta bastante maltratada.

-Ya vengo... Regreso en un rato. -Informo el capitán del barco, mientras comenzaba a remar hacia la isla- Pobres tarados... Ni se imaginan la que les espera. -Pensó. Siguió remando con la única llave que habría la celda, de la princesa, pendiendo de su cuello.

 _En otro navío. No muy lejos de ahí._

-Vamos hijo... Estamos cerca de una de las islas más hermosas que existen. -Estaba el rey, tratando de sacar a su hijo de la cama de su compartimiento en el elegante barco. -Solo tienes que salir un poco- Sujeto al chico y lo saco bruscamente de la cama- el paisaje te hará bien, no estamos viajando por que si... Sonríe un poco hijo.

-¡BARCO A LA VISTA! -les llego el grito. Tanto el rey como el joven príncipe miraron el navío en cuestión.

-Parece ser un navío pirata. -Informo el príncipe, con notorio desanimo. El rey miro a su hijo, se veía tentado a meterle un puñetazo al joven.

 _Cerca de la orilla._

-rema, rema marinero por el ancho mar -Estaba canturreando el comandante de la armada, mientras seguía remando tranquilamente, el cual se hacía pasar por pirata- rema, rema marinero, rema sin parar

 _Continuara._


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya Leyenda del santuario y Saint Seiya The lost Canvas no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

Cuando escucho el "vienen por la princesa", algo dentro de él hizo un clic. En cierta forma, a su padre la agrado ver una llama de vida en los ojos de su hijo. No había mucho que perder, a fin de cuentas eran todos maleantes (piratas verdaderos) y Kardia les había hecho un trato, excluyendo el detallito que casi todos serian asesinados. Bueno, realmente todos.

Al rey no le convenía que mencionaran al comandante de la armada. En un momento su hijo estaba sereno, al siguiente había blandido su espada y ejecutado a unos seis rivales.

 _Celda._

-MMM... -La chica se recargo en la rejas- Parece que se están dando con todo ahí arriba.

-¡NOS ESTÁN MATANDO! ¡DARLE A LA PRINCESA Y QUE SE LARGUEN!

-Malas noticias chicos. -La joven se sentó en el humilde camastro- Si es mi tío Aspros, les hará decapitar de todas maneras... -Comento por lo bajo.

-¿DONDE ESTA LA MALDITA LLAVE? -Vio a uno de los sujetos, buscar la llave entre un montón más. -Todo esto es tu culpa... cría maldita... -Una daga se incrusto en la cabeza del hombre y el segundo se dispuso a cruzar espadas con el atacante. Aunque mucho no duro en combate.

-¡CAMUS! -La chica se levantó de camastro y se aferró a los barrotes de la celda- Camus... -Saco una mano y roso el moreno rostro del joven.- No puedo creer que estés aquí.

-¿Te hicieron algo? -La chica, su bella enamorada, negó con la cabeza.- Hazte para atrás -Uso su daga para romper el cerrojo, una vez la puerta fue abierta la chica se lanzó a su cuello.- Me alegra verte... -Susurro el joven, mientras dejaba caer su espada y la abrazaba. Su bella doncella está ahí, en sus brazos.-Te amo mi linda pelirroja...

-Y yo te amo a ti, mi príncipe de los hielos... -El joven la beso con sumo cuidado y cariño, como si los labios de ella fueran los más delicados de todos. En realidad, eran los únicos labios que él quería besar.

 _Fortaleza. Isla, Un rato después._

-¿Y? -Pregunto el hombre mientras se afeitaba.

-Gracias Kardía... -Susurro el rey Degel- Tendrías que verle la cara a tu ahijado.

-Él no sabe que estoy aquí. -El hombre le miro.- Aunque podría decirle que llegue antes que ustedes -Miro la afeitada, perfecta- Tuve cuidado de que la chica no viera mi cabello y moderar mi voz.

-Con la barba que tenías, estoy seguro que no te reconocerá.

-Por cierto... ¿Dónde están esos dos ahora?

-Paseando por los jardines, escoltados por una chaperona.

-¿Ya pensaste que decirle a Aspros? -El rostro de Degel se ensombreció. -No va a ser tan fácil, a menos que quieras desatar una guerra.

-Sí, lo sé...- Miro a su amigo- Tu escribes la carta.

-¿Yo? -Kardia le miro sorprendido, mientras su amigo se dirigía a la puerta y llamaba a un guardia.

-Te diré que poner. -Miro al guardia- Que vengan mi hijo y la princesa -El hombre asintió y se retiró.

-Ah claro, total si ese loco se enoja... Que pida mi cabeza ¿No?

-Por supuesto.

 _Palacio, Reino de Alhena._

 _ **Su alteza real:**_

 _ **Realizando un viaje de rutina, nos topamos con un barco pirata en el cual nos hallamos a su sobrina prisionera. Eh de informarle que la joven está en perfecto estado.**_

 _ **Mi príncipe el joven Camus de Bluegard dio con ella en las celdas de dicho navío, constatando que su sobrina se hallaba en contra de su voluntad.**_

 _ **Actualmente su sobrina está en la fortaleza de la Isla Icecrown, bajo el cuidado de mi príncipe y los guardias de este, y le garantizo la integridad física y moral de su sobrina mientras su estadía se lleva a cabo.**_

 _ **Su alteza, la princesa Milo, ha solicitado asilo político. Ignoramos la causa del pedido, pero su alteza real el príncipe Camus ha aceptado otorgarle temporalmente el consentimiento de ese pedido.**_

 _ **Mi rey, Lord Degel de Bluegard, llegara en unos días por si desea garlar con él.**_

 _ **Envió**_ _ **esta misiva con intención de notificar la presencia de su sobrina en la isla.**_

 _ **Atentamente.**_

 _ **Comandante Mayor de la armada Kardia de Antares.**_

Saga y Kanon se había casi pegado a las pared, luego de que su padre leyera la carta en voz alta. El Cid y el príncipe Shura miraron sorprendido a ambos jóvenes.

-Pidió... ASILO POLÍTICO- Ahora si entendían la reacción de los gemelos, Aspros tenía una cara por demás enloquecida. -¡SAGA!

-Kanon me dijo que no te dijera de las cartas. -Escupió este de golpe.

-¡SAGA! -Kanon le atravesó con la mirada. Su padre les miro algo sorprendido, para luego mirarles colérico.

-¿De qué cartas hablas? -El rey se acercó a sus hijos- Yo te iba a mandar por tu prima.

-Bien echo Saga... -Gruño el otro gemelo- Si serás idiota. -Agrego entre dientes.

-Este... de ninguna.

-Saga. -Gruño entre dientes, el gemelo mayor paso saliva. Mientras su hermano trataba de salirse del medio.- Ni se te ocurra Kanon, si te mato me libero del 80% de mis dolores de cabeza, así que quédate quieto. -Shura se había puesto detrás de su padre, por si las dudas, sorprendiendo a este. Ahora entendía por qué la chica se había pedido asilo político- Ahora canta, Saga... ¿De que cartas hablas?

 _Continuara._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The lost canvas y Saint seiya Leyenda del santuario no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _Capítulo 5_

Aspros, El Cid, Shura, Saga y Kanon (quienes fueron llevados a la fuerza) desembarcaron en el puerto que daba acceso a la fortaleza de Icecrown. Kanon no se había contenido a los deseos de lanzar miradas asesinas a su gemelo, quien por prudencia no se había separado de su padre en ningún segundo. Estaba la gran posibilidad de que su gemelo quisiera tirarlo por la borda y tenía entendido que en ese mar abundaban los tiburones.

 _Jardines._

Milo caminaba serena, acompañada de una chaperona, Camus había sido mandado a llamar a su padre por eso se hallaba caminando sola por ese magnífico jardín de flores que comenzaban a dar abrirse. Los pimpollos florecían aquí y halla, la chica sonrió ligeramente.

-Este lugar es...

-¡MILO! -La joven hizo una mueca, conocía esa voz. Aunque no esperaba hallar al dueño de esta con tanta compañía.

-Me secuestraron piratas -dijo mirando de reojo a Shura, sin siquiera acercarse a ellos.

-Pero lo de pedir asilo político si es obra tuya -Gruño su tío, mientras se le acercaba hecho una fiera. Grande fue la sorpresa del soberano, cuando el príncipe Camus apareció en escena y puso detrás de él a la princesa.

-No le pienso tolerar que se dirija de esa forma a ella. -Informo el príncipe del norte, Aspros le lanzo una mirada feroz. Ahí estaba la otra persona a la que había ido a buscar.

-Su alteza, príncipe Camus -Dijo en un tono helado, controlando su carácter- Quisiera saber...

-DE SEGURO PLANEARON TODO PARA DEJARME PLANTADO. -Bramo Shura, luego de que Saga soltara la lengua estaba hecho una fiera con el príncipe que poseía el corazón de la joven.- Milo es mi prometida, se va a casar conmigo le guste o no. -Miro fijo a la chica, también estaba furioso con ella.

-Te recuerdo que estas en mis tierras, así que modera tu lengua -Gruño Camus, mientras Milo miraba por encima de su hombro.- Ella no te ama, así que se buen hombre y dejarla libre del compromiso.

-¿Y quién cuerno se casa por amor en estas épocas? -Pregunto El Cid, sin ninguna mala intención. Solo era una pregunta retórica.

-Si quiere arriesgarse a jamás tener nietos... -Gruño Milo, mientras salía detrás de Camus y miraba fijo a Shura- Juro que si me casan contigo, a la primera que tenga un cuchillo a mano te lo voy a enterrar en medio del...

-¡MILO! -bramo su tío, al ver lo que estaba a punto de decir la joven. Shura parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido, al igual que el padre de este.

-Es la verdad, prefiero beber cicuta antes de casarme con el príncipe Shura... -Se cruzó de brazos y les dedico una mirada orgullosa- aunque claro está, antes de matarme lo castro -Entorno los ojos- Sospecho que en el banquete de bodas, tendré más de un cuchillo a mi disposición.- Shura miro a su padre.

-Cierra la boca, Shura. -Gruño El Cid, le convenía la alianza con el reino de Aspros.

-Milo, tu deber es casarte con Shura. -Gruño su tío, por demás molesto.- Eres una princesa, así que quítate esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza y has lo que te ordeno.

-Estas tierras le pertenecen a CAMUS, así que tú no tienes autoridad aquí.

 _Balcón._

-Tengo una curiosidad.

-¿Cuál?

-Por qué diablos estas aquí conmigo y no con tu hijo.

-¿Acaso quieres quedarte sin rey?

-Y si pensamos que tú no estuviste dispuesto a ventilar que todo era un plan tuyo...

-Ya Kardia.

-Está bien, pero como buen padre deberías de estar con tu hijo ahí abajo.

-Como buen padre, mande a raptar a su enamorada. -Degel le miro- Ya hice mucho, por lo que resta de la vida de él es mejor que no me pida nada.

-Acaban de desenvainar espadas.

-Me lo van a matar. -Degel salió corriendo del balcón, preocupado por la seguridad de su hijo.

 _Jardín._

-Retrocede, ya mismo esos pasos que hiciste -Gruño Milo, que empuñaba la espada de Camus. El chico estaba tan sorprendido como los restantes hombres. Shura había estado dispuesto a agarrar el brazo de la chica y llevarla a la fuerza al barco. Solo que no esperaba que esta tomara una espada y se la apoyara en la garganta.

-¿A ti quién diablos te enseño a empuñar espadas? -Pregunto Aspros sorprendido, dado que era claro que la joven sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Kanon. -Todos miraron al joven, quien sonrió de medio lado.

-¡KANON! -Bramo su padre- ESTAS BUSCANDO QUE TE DESTIERRE ¿NO?

-Camus.

-¿Si? -El chico le miro, justo cuando llegaba su padre.

-¿Me dan asilo político en Bluegard? -El príncipe miro a su padre, Degel asintió. -Bueno padre, al parecer es la última vez que me gritas.

-¡VEN PARA ACA! -El rey jalo de la chaqueta de Kanon y le hizo quedarse a su lado- Me vas a causar una ulcera. -Le gruño a su hijo- Entre tú y tu prima me van a matar del disgusto.

-Si tanto drama te causo, olvídate de que éxito -La chica miraba fijamente a Shura, era claro que la frase también iba para él.

-Degel. Exijo que deportes a mi sobrina. -Gruño Aspros, justo cuando Kardia llegaba.

-Bueno... Aspros veras... -Comenzó el hombre de antejos.

-Si te damos a Milo, Camus se nos muere de la angustia -Informo Kardia, al ver que el otro no sabía que decir- Y como no queremos que eso pase, la chica se queda. -Notifico en un tono firme- Ahora vuelvan por donde vinieron y búsquenle otra novia al príncipe Shura, por que la pelirroja se queda. Fin de la discusión.

Todos miraron al comandante en jefe de la armada, que en es momento se llevaba a Milo y Camus a jalones a dentro del palacio, Degel nunca le había dado permiso para que se metiera en la disputa.

 _Continuara._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The lost canvas y Saint seiya Leyenda del santuario no me pertenecen_**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 6_**

-No importa Degel... El compromiso es con el príncipe Shura -Aspros abrió las puertas- Milo ven aquí... -El hombre se quedó helado al ver al comandante de la armada y al príncipe de Bluegard amarrados a una silla (aparte de amordazados). No muy lejos de ahí, estaban los restos de la botella que le habían estrellado a Kardia en la cabeza y el florero que había noqueado a Camus.

-Tu sobrina está loca de remate -Informo El Cid, por demás sorprendido ante el cuadro.

-Yo más bien diría que es una mujer decida a no hacer lo que otros esperan de ella -Comento Kanon, con una ligera sonrisa.- ¡HEY!

-¿A dónde diablos pudo haber ido tu prima? -El chico miro a su padre por demás sorprendido, dado que este le estaba sujetando del cuello de la camisa.

-No tengo la bola de cristal, papá, así que no puedo responderte...

 _Puerto._

-Su alteza...

-Les he dado una orden, levanten el ancla y vamos a la Isla de Chakra. -Los hombres se miraron y terminaron haciendo caso a la princesa.

 _Sala, un rato después._

-Hay mi cabeza... -Kardia miro a Aspros- ¿Que mierda consumió tu hermano antes de procrear semejante chica?

-Me pidió disculpas y me estrello un florero -Camus miro a su padre- ¿Mamá no te había apuntado con una ballesta cuando le propusiste matrimonio? ¿Todas las mujeres son así de raras?

-Eh... Sí, pero eso es tema para otro día -Comento Degel, mientras todos le miraban sorprendidos.

-¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

-Señor... El barco del rey Aspros partió... Ya no está en el puerto.

-¿Que tan lejos estamos de la Isla de Chakra?

-Horas ¿Por qué?

-Creo que fue a despertar al demonio -Comento Aspros mortalmente pálido.

-¿Que demonio? -Preguntaron todos los hombres al mismo tiempo.

 _Templo, Isla de Chakra._

-¡PADRE!

Todos los monjes, y demás presentes hicieron muecas, luego de que la joven entrara corriendo.

-Ahí está tu hija... Le tomo mucho tiempo venir. -Informo el líder espiritual de la Isla.

-¡PAPÁ NECESITO TU AYUDA! -Chillo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡EL TÍO QUIERE CASARME CON UN IDIOTA!

-Milo. No grites y habla pausado, que no entendí nada de lo que dijiste -Informo el gemelo, que intentaba estar tranquilo.

Hacía dos años había sufrido un ataque de estrés que lo dejo en cama por semanas con un estado de salud lamentable. Los médicos de la corte le habían aconsejado relajarse y su mejor amigo le había llevado a la isla de Chakra para que eso pasara.

-Papá... -Esa voz afligida, hizo que el hombre abriera los ojos.

-Ese tono de voz si suena a algo serio -Informo el padrino de la joven, el líder espiritual del templo.- Siéntate, mi pequeña Milo, dinos que pasa...

-Ven hija... -El hombre hizo que su hija se sentara a su lado y le abrazo con cariño- ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras de esa forma? –Pregunto muy preocupado.- ¿Quien es el responsable que la luz de mis ojos se este extinguiendo de esta forma?

-Hay padre... -dijo la chica entre llanto...-papá...

-¿Que paso Milo? Hija dime... ¿Que pasa? -pregunto por demás preocupado el hombre. No podía ver a su preciada hijita llorar.

Ahora si las pagas tío, pensó para sus adentros.

 _Isla de Icecrown. Esa misma noche._

-Entonces Defteros está en una Isla llevando una vida tranquila por sugerencia de los médicos. -Aspros asintió- Y tu sobrina más que seguro fue a buscarlo. -El rey volvió a asentir ante las palabras de El cid.

-Y más que seguro... -La puerta se abrió violentamente y un hombre muy bronceado quedo a la vista- Mi hermano venga hecho una fiera. –Termino de decir.

La quijada del príncipe Defteros estaba por demás tensa, su aspecto (a pesar de sus ropas elegantes) era de un feroz demonio con esos ojos que parecían fuegos jades. Sin duda, de él emanaba un aire peligroso e intimidante. La pelirroja había ido a despertar al demonio y lo había logrado.

En menos de un parpadeo, todos los príncipes estaban detrás de Kardia...

-¿Por qué diablos todos me agarran como escudo humano?- Se quejó con un bufido el hombre.

 _Continuara._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya leyenda del santuario y The lost Canvas no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _Capítulo 7_

-Tenemos que verle el lado positivo... El tío nos pidió esperar afuera -Comento Kanon, que al igual que los otros príncipes intentaba escuchar que pasaba dentro.- Su cólera es legendaria... Esta más loco que mi padre.

-Eso no es cierto -Saga le miro molesto -Nadie es más loco que papá.

-Oye... Solo un desquiciado le dejaría su hija de 15 años a papá.

-¿Milo tiene 17? -Shura les miro sorprendido.- Pensé que era más grande.

-¿NO SABES QUE EDAD TIENE Y TE PENSABAS CASAR CON ELLA? -Grito Camus hecho una fiera.- ¡YO POR LO MENOS LA CONOZCO!

-POR QUE TE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO EL GALÁN POR CARTA.

-YO NO ME HE ESTADO HACIENDO EL GALÁN POR CARTA.

-¿AH NO? ¡SABÍAS QUE LA IBAN A CASAR CONMIGO Y LE SEGUÍAS ESCRIBIENDO!

-¡POR QUE LA AMO!

-¿LA AMAS? PERO NO IBAS A HACER NADA PARA EVITAR QUE LA CASARAN CONMIGO.- Camus estallo en risas ante la acusación.- ¿DE QUE TE RÍES PAYASO?

-¡QUE NOS ÍBAMOS A ESCAPAR EL MISMO DÍA DE LA BODA! ¡IMBÉCIL!-La cara de Camus lo decía todo, eso iba MUY en serio- ¡IBAS A SER EL MÁS GRANDE CORNUDO DE LA HISTORIA! ¡EN LA ULTIMA CARTA NOS PUSIMOS DE ACUERDO DE COMO PROCEDER! ¿O ACASO SE CREYERON QUE SOLO ERAN POEMAS? ¡ESTA DEPRIMIDO POR QUE NO VEÍA LA HORA DE IR POR MILO Y DEJARTE COMO TARADO EN EL ALTAR! -Amplio su sonrisa socarrona- ¡CORNUDO ANTICIPADO!

-¡BASTARDO! -Shura se lanzó contra Camus, el cual no tardó en responder a los golpes.

-Oigan... -Kardia miro a los gemelos- Yo entendí mal... O mi príncipe dijo que ellos estaban planeando una fuga.

-Estaban planeando fugarse- Kanon arrugo el entrecejo un poco- Escondiendo las indicaciones en los poemas... Como si fuera una clave. Muy ingenioso, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido. -Se corrió para no recibir un puñetazo desviado.

-Ah... mira vos- Degel te descuartizo si te tengo en frente, pensó para sus adentros.

 _Dentro de la habitación._

-A mierda... Ignoraba eso.

-Mira a tu sobrina.

-Me juego de que eso no te lo dijo.

-¡Cállense! -bramo Defteros, haciendo que los tres reyes se alejaran de la puerta.- Si mi hija planeaba fugarse con tu hijo- Señalo a Degel- Es por que no quiere casarse con tu hijo- Miro fijo a El Cid- Y si termino recurriendo a esos métodos, es porque no quiere hacer lo que tú le exigías.

-Pero hermano... -Comenzó Aspros- Es una alianza... muy buena.

-Mi hija no quiere.

-Escucha, Defteros, tu hermano me dio su palabra de que mi hijo se casaría con tu hija.

-Ya lo dijiste -El hombre amplio su sonrisa dejando a la vista sus colmillos- "HIJA" ¡MILO ES MI HIJA! ¡YO DECIDO CON QUIEN CUERNO SE CASA! -Se dirige a la puerta y la abrió. Haciendo que príncipes y el comandante de la armada se cayera para adelante.- Típico- gruño. -SOLDADO.

-¡Si señor!- Un soldado no tardo de pararse tembloroso ante el príncipe Defteros.

-Ve al barco y dile a Asmita que venga con Milo.

-Sí, señor.

 _Barco._

-Sabes que tu padre no debe alterarse ¿No?

-¿Sabes que estaban pasando sobre mi dignidad y mi derecho a elección?

-Mmm... Tuche. -Replico el rubio, le tendió su rosario a su ahijada.- Tenlo.

-¿Para qué?

-Más que seguro tu padre me lo pida para ahorcar a alguien.

-Ese alguien más que seguro sea mi tío ¿No?

-Pues si eso llega a ser el caso -El rubio hizo un breve silencio- Devuélvemelo, así se lo doy.

-Padrino. -La chica miro ligeramente indignada al hombre, quien sonrió ligeramente.- Solo axficialo, pero no lo mates.

-Tristemente, tu padre no me permitiría lo contrario.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 ** _El siguiente es el ¡ULTIMO CAPITULO!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Leyenda del Santuario no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _Capítulo 8_

-Camus. -La chica se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba atado a la muñeca y lo uso para detener la hemorragia nasal del joven.- ¿Que paso? -Pregunto mirando preocupada a su padre.

-Se agarraron a golpes -Informo el padre de la doncella apretando los dientes- ¿Con semejante bruto piensas casarte?

-Sí. -La chica le miro- Mamá me dijo que tu moliste a golpes a su otro pretendiente. -El príncipe Defteros lo pensó un poco y asintió. Había partido la quijada del otro pretendiente de su difunta esposa.

-Deja vu... -Susurro Asmita.- Aun me acuerdo del ruido de la pelea... -Y también recuerdo cuando comentaron que le bajaste todos los dientes, pensó para sus adentros.

-Defteros, tu hermano me dio su palabra. -Gruño El Cid, ignorando lo que dijo el rubio y la pelirroja.- Es la palabra de un rey...

-Es mi hija, así que no me tientes o te ahorco con el rosario de Asmita. -El Cid se tocó el cuello, como acto reflejo.

-Siempre agarras mi rosario -Se quejó el monje- Un día de estos te voy a regalar uno...

-Padre... -El hombre vio que la chica tenía el rosario de su padrino- Tranquilo. -El príncipe sonrió burlón, su hija indirectamente le había informado que ella tenía el rosario.

-Te casas con Camus, si así lo deseas. -Miro a Degel- Y si Degel no se opone. -El rey vio cómo su hijo ponía la mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

-Por supuesto que no me opongo... -Se apresuró a decir el rey de Bluegard, su hijo retiro la mano de la empuñadura. Ya estaba claro que su padre no se opondría.

-¿ESTO ACASO ES UNA BROMA? -Shura tenía un ojo morado, estaba por demás molesto- ¡ME DEJAN EN RIDÍCULO ANTE TODO EL MUNDO!

-Damas hay de sobra. -Comento sereno Defteros- Aunque muy pocas como mi hija. -Aclaro socarrón.- Ahora búscate otra esposa o juro que tu padre se queda sin hijo -Le amenazo, con un peligroso brillo en los ojos jade.

-Y si me opongo... -Defteros atrapo a Shura del brazo y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación.

-¡SUÉLTAME!

-Se buen yerno y no dejes que El Cid salga. -Gruño Defteros, mientras sacaba a rastras al chico.

 _Isla de Chakra, dos semanas después._

Milo había insistido y Camus solo por darle el gusto había aceptado. Ahora en la isla habitada por monjes, los familiares directos de los novios y los mismos monjes asistían a la discreta boda.

Por mera precaución, Defteros había hecho amarrar y amordazar a Aspros hasta que la ceremonia terminara.

Ya muchos líos había tenido su hija. Luego de llevar a cabo una discreta charla con Shura en privado, en que casi logra que el muchacho mojara los pantalones por el miedo. Este había aceptado ceder ante el compromiso... Ahora su hija contraía matrimonio con el príncipe que amaba.

-¿Pañuelo, tío? -Kanon le tendió su pañuelo de seda al hombre.

-Gracias, Kanon. -Se limpió las lágrimas- No puedo creer que mi pequeña se esté casando...

* * *

-Ejem... -Degel se dio vuelta y se encontró con la peligrosa mirada de Kardia- Me hiciste arriesgar mi cuello por nada.

-¿De qué hablas? -Le jalo del brazo y lo saco del radio de oídos ajenos. -¿Qué te pasa? Te dije que no mencionaras el tema. -Apretó los dientes- ¿A qué te refieres?

-1° Tu hijo pensaba fugarse con la princesa. -Kardia separo el dedo pulgar del puño- 2° Podría haber intervenido Defteros y todo se solucionaba en cuestión de minutos -Levanto el dedo índice formando un arma- 3° Me hiciste arriesgar mi cuello por nada. -Apunto hacia su amigo.- ¿Qué diablos piensas hacer para retribuirme tantas molestias? Avisarme de mi aniversario no será suficiente.

Degel miro para todos lados, saco algo de su túnica y se lo tendió a Kardia.

-Tu paga -Dijo y se alejó de ahí.

-Mmm... Esto si me interesa más que mi aniversario de bodas. -Comento mientras enrollaba el documento de propiedad, de unas 100 hectáreas de cultivo de manzanas, y lo guardaba entre sus ropas.- Sin duda, Degel sabe cómo sobornarme.

 _Fin._


End file.
